


Left unfinished

by Noli_Pugnare



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noli_Pugnare/pseuds/Noli_Pugnare
Summary: A small little note written by max.Book spoilers and sadness





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic/letter so please forgive my awful writing.

To whoever may read my letter,  
My name is Maxwell Joseph Lightood and I was 9 years old.  
I didn't know what had happened or why but I remember see Sebastian there and that it hurt, I remember I held on to my little toy solider Jace had given me just hoping somehow through the solider Jace would come and save me but he didn't, no one did.  
The black covered my vision shoving me inside of it not letting me go, I called out for my family, my friends, just anyone who would listen.  
I was only 9 years old how was I supposed to know I was dead.  
And I didn't.  
"Izzy, Jace, Alec....Mom....Dad... Please anyone?!" I remember yelling there were tears in my eyes and my glasses were gone, there was no toy solder in my hand, nothing I was alone in the blackness when I saw something.  
It was a person, It was Izzy crying in her room, door locked as she mumbled and sobbed about something along the lines of  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Max....I'm so sorry!" It was muffled but I heard then I realized I was dead.  
Dead.  
There was no going back  
There was no being a shadow hunter  
There was no more of Alec or Izzy or Jace  
No mom or dad  
No future.  
I was only 9 years old when I died and if there were someone here in the reappearing darkness and they asked  
"Do you regret anything?"  
I would just simply say "Yes" because I do  
I regret every moment I had forgotten  
See as I lied here,  
Day after day  
Week after week  
And year after year  
I slowly forgot as the darkness took my memories although I still remember some there distant.  
I remember Izzy's laugh  
I remember Alec's blue eyes  
I remember Jaces hugs  
I remember my mothers voice  
I remember my dads smile  
I don't feel the memories though, that's what the darkness also takes away the emotion in the ones I have left.  
But if you asked if I could forget it all and move on  
I would simply say  
"No."  
Love,  
Max Lightwood


End file.
